dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Tail's Tale
"Tail's Tale"}} is the seventeenth episode of the Baby Saga and the thirty-third overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on January 15, 1997. Its original American airdate was May 22, 2004. Summary The Supreme Kais and Space Lemurs are still trying to pull Goku's tail out, when Goku senses that something strange is happening. He asks the others to look at the Crystal Ball, and they inform him that Uub has become Majuub. Then, Old Kai has Goku get tied up by Sugoro so that Goku can not move. Then they recommence the tail pulling exercises. Baby informs everyone that they might want to move, and then he and Majuub begin fighting. Majuub decides to pull out all the stops right away, so he fires a beam which turns everyone around him into chocolate. Majuub promises to turn everyone back when he is done fighting Baby, and then they attack again. On the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku figures out a way to pull out his tail. He has Old Kai get tied to the rock, and then he powers up and flies upward, allowing his tail to be pulled out. With his tail finally out, Kibito Kai transports Goku to the new Tuffle Planet to fight. Majuub fires a Chocolate Kamehameha at Baby, which he holds off and then begins to turn back. Goku arrives, but it is just in time to see Majuub getting turned into chocolate, and Baby eats him. Goku shows up on the battlefield to confront Baby once again after realizing that he is too late to save Majuub. Baby realizes that Goku is still alive and he now has a tail. He then targets Goku. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3, which he is now able to maintain, but is still unable to defeat Baby and Baby uses Goku's tail as another weapon and defeats him as Goku loses the Super Saiyan 3 transformation forever. With Goku being down for the count, he looks at the Earth. Goku desires to help the Earth, and then he begins to transform. He becomes a Great Ape that then becomes Golden in color (much like that of a Super Saiyan) and Baby discovers that Goku has transformed into an Great Ape, according to Vegeta's memory and is using the Earth as a full moon. Will this be enough to stop Baby? Major events *Majuub battles against Baby Vegeta but is ultimately turned into chocolate and eaten. *Goku's tail is finally pulled out. *Goku battles against Baby Vegeta for the second time. *Goku transforms into a Golden Great Ape. Battles *Majuub vs. Baby Vegeta (Strongest Form 2) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Baby Vegeta (Strongest Form 2) Appearances Characters *Goku *Uub *Bulma *Old Kai *Kibito Kai *Sugoro *Shusugoro *Baby Locations *Sacred World of the Kai *Plant Objects *Crystal Ball *Tail Transformations *Strongest Form 2 *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 Trivia *This is the final appearance of Super Saiyan 3 and the final time where Goku fights in his Super Saiyan 3 form. *This is also the final appearance of Super Saiyan 2 being used by Goku, while he's powering up to a Super Saiyan 3. *This is also the first episode since "Hotter Than Lava" where Goku has a tail as his tail is grown back in this episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 33 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 33 (BDGT) pt-br:O Raio Mortal de Oob fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 33 it:Ub, una straordinaria potenza pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 33: A masz, Baby! Śmiercionośny promień odrodzonego Ūba!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT